


Luck.

by Bakuras



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: You are not lucky to be alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I WROTE FOR AN RP...I ended up kind of proud of it so I thought I might upload it here in case anyone would like to read it  
> In this AU the killing game doesn't happen but Sakakura does lose his hand after being trapped under a collapsed building while on a mission, and Munakata thinks he's dead for about 2 weeks so that's just a lot of fun 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

You’re not lucky to be alive.  Luck has nothing to do with you.

 

Luck probably tried to drive you off, shifted the foundation of the building that lays in heavy chunks around you.  It’s because of you that you’re alive.  And it’s because of you that you will stay alive.  

 

For as long as you  _ have _ been alive, you’ve fought it.  Your hands have been calloused and burned, stripped of skin in some places by the leathers of thick reins.  Fate is a  _ beast _ , and it outweighs and outmuscles you a thousand to one.  It landed you in here.  Luck, the unruly war horse, meant for you do die here, slowly, pinned in an unstable rift beneath a building's worth of broken concrete and rubble.  Either by means of an eventual cave-in or suffocation.  

 

Your suffering is meant to be drawn out.  Agonizing.  Gasping for the last of the oxygen that was trapped with you in this dark, heavy place.  Succumbing to seizures as your throat closes, slamming your hand against whatever you can reach to push the building into crushing you instead.  

 

Fate, Luck, meaning to make an example out of you for  _ daring _ to find a scrap of happiness when the world is slathered in blood, has underestimated you once again.

 

You have breath.  You have a heartbeat.  

 

And now, with the image of Munakata Kyosuke realizing that he’ll never be held again, he’ll never be touched again, he’ll never be told or shown how indescribably, impossibly  _ beautiful _ he is again, you have an  _ indestructible _ will to live.  

 

So you get to work. 

 

The first thing you do is move your feet.  Not far, there isn’t  _ room _ , and the pocket that traps you is fragile, but you need to know that you can do it.  Good.  You can.

 

_ Short, shallow breaths.   _

 

You shift your torso next.  Pain there.  Your ribs are probably cracked, but your spine is intact.   _ Okay _ , you think.  _ Okay _ .   _ I can work with this.   _

 

_ It’s uncomfortable to breathe this way.  Just for now.  Just for now.  _

 

Left hand is pinned.  You’ll come back to it.  Right hand?  Fine.

 

_ You’ll need the remaining air when you’re pulling yourself out.   _

 

Head, now.  It hurts too.  You’re either dehydrated or have a concussion.  Probably both.  Worry about it later.  Back to your hand.

 

The boulder isn’t immovable.  Not to you.  The problem is that it’s unstable.  You rip your arm out, you die.  You lift the boulder  _ off _ your arm, you die.  Alright.  Maybe you can clear your way out first.  Make yourself an opening so you can get out of the way. 

 

You push experimentally.  No.  Too heavy.  The only pieces you can reach will kill you, too.  

 

…

 

There is light.  Behind the crack between two chunks of concrete.  The edge of the collapse.  Something you can move without starting a rockslide.

 

...Five feet away.  

 

You allow yourself one deep, dusty breath, and then struggle not to cough.  When you go to swallow, it hurts.

 

_ So this is your gauntlet, huh?  _

 

Kimura’s drug is still in your pocket.  It’s not a painkiller.  You won’t use it until after.  

 

The air is thin.  It  _ has _ to be now.  It has to be now, or you will die knowing that you threw away your chance to save Munakata from suffering infinitely worse than you are about to endure.  

 

Enoshima has stood over you.  Enoshima has held the most vulnerable part of your soul in her hands and stretched it out before the sun like it was her flag to wave.  And it was worth it to have him.  You’d let her do it again to have him.  

 

This is nothing.

 

Your knife is on the outside of your boot.  You take it.  

 

_ If this is my test,  _ you think, tearing fabric from your jacket and wrapping it tightly around your wrist, _ if this is your gauntlet... _

 

You tie the tourniquet with your hand and your teeth.

 

_...Then you have no fucking idea who I am.   _

 

_ I’m coming, Kyosuke.   _


End file.
